El resto de nuestras vidas
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: Tras haber salvado al mundo del Apocalipsis, y estando libres del Cielo y del Infierno, Aziraphale y Crowley tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quieran, aun si eso los acerca más.
1. Capítulo 01

**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

Aunque no era la primera vez que cenaban en el Ritz, tanto Aziraphale como Crowley sabían que aquella cena era diferente a las demás. Contra todo pronóstico, detuvieron el Apocalipsis con ayuda de un grupo variopinto de humanos, fueron acusados de traidores y posteriormente enjuiciados por el Cielo y el Infierno, y tras las inesperadas fallas en sus juicios, ambos bandos decidieron dejarlos en paz, lo que significaba que, a partir de ese momento, ya no tendrían que rendirle cuentas a nadie, al fin tendrían todo el tiempo libre del mundo para hacer lo que quisieran, y ambos lo sabían, sobre todo Aziraphale.

Hablando de Aziraphale, una vez que volvió a su librería, se paró en una de sus ventanas para observar a Crowley mientras este se marchaba en su Bentley.

Crowley…

Esa noche en particular, lo había pasado increíblemente bien junto al demonio, y en cierto modo, se lo merecía… No, de TODOS modos, se lo había merecido por lo que habían hecho, por salvar al mundo junto al ser más improbable de todos, un demonio con quien había compartido bastante a lo largo de 6000 años en la Tierra, alguien a quien solía extrañar cuando se desaparecía, aunque hasta ese momento, no lo había admitido, un demonio con quien resultó tener más cosas en común que con sus "hermanos" ángeles, alguien que, de un modo u otro, siempre había estado ahí para él, y era lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido jamás.

-¿Y cómo te pagué? Negando nuestra amistad y diciéndote que no me agradas – pensó Aziraphale amargamente.

¿Y por qué el ángel había insistido tanto en negar algo que sabía que era verdad? La respuesta era por lealtad al Cielo, y aquello era real, él le guardaba una sincera lealtad a su lugar de origen, pero también les temía, porque sabía de lo que eran capaces cuando algo no era de su agrado.

El ángel desvió la mirada hacia el Cielo y recordó lo que le había dicho Crowley acerca de su juicio, que en realidad, no fue un juicio propiamente dicho, sino que simplemente se trató de que tenía que estar presente para su muerte inmediata, sin derecho a defenderse, mientras sus superiores se disponían a observar indolentes cómo se moría. Por Dios, se suponía que los ángeles debían ser seres amorosos, empáticos y comprensivos, pero descubrió que en realidad eran fríos y crueles, especialmente después de entender que el Cielo había querido acabar con la humanidad. Sí, esa era la dura realidad que había abofeteado a Aziraphale, el darse cuenta de que el Cielo anhelaba esa guerra que debía acabar con el mundo. Que el Infierno lo quisiera era entendible, a fin de cuentas, era parte de su naturaleza, pero que el Cielo hubiese querido ser partícipe de una batalla en la que la gran perdedora iba a ser la Humanidad era algo que no podía entender. El Cielo, y por extensión, los ángeles, debían ser los servidores del bien, representar la tolerancia, el respeto y el amor, pero sus actos se habían alejado de todo aquello.

-Ángeles malos, eso es lo que son – dijo Aziraphale al tiempo que las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

Por primera vez en 6000 años, el ángel se sentía abiertamente decepcionado de aquellos seres que solo eran ángeles en el papel. Al menos, el Infierno sí le había hecho un juicio a Crowley, e incluso le habían dado la oportunidad de decir algo antes de su ejecución, pero el Cielo había querido aniquilarlo por traidor, por detener el Apocalipsis, por querer salvar a la Tierra y a sus habitantes. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer en el rostro de Aziraphale, quien, además, se estaba sintiendo desamparado.

-Dios, bien sabes que nunca te he faltado el respeto, y no voy a empezar ahora, pero… ¿Acaso todo esto es parte del Gran Plan?

Sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta, se dirigió a la trastienda a prepararse un té para relajarse.

Pese a su decepción hacia el Cielo y los ángeles, también sentía algo de lo que no había estado consciente hasta ese momento, alivio, y razones le sobraban: se sentía aliviado porque se salvó al mundo, aliviado porque ya no tendría que ver más a esos seres nefastos que eran tanto o más malos que los demonios, aliviado porque ya no tendría que cumplir con deberes que no eran apreciados, y por sobre todo, se sentía aliviado porque ya podía pasar más tiempo junto a Crowley sin tener que esconderse por temor a que lo descubrieran fraternizando con un demonio.

Crowley se había convertido en una constante en la vida de Aziraphale desde que lo conoció en la Puerta del Edén, y aunque no se podía decir que se hubiese enamorado a primera vista, sí se podía decir, en retrospectiva, que a lo largo de los años había aprendido a estimar a ese demonio sarcástico y testarudo que le había salvado el pellejo en varias oportunidades, aunque sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar gradualmente a partir del momento en el que el pelirrojo se arriesgó por salvarle el pellejo a él en París, aunque para él no era un asunto fácil, pues no se supone que un ángel y un demonio fraternizaran, menos que uno se enamorara de otro, por lo que Aziraphale se pasó los siguientes años luchando contra sus sentimientos hacia el demonio, pero fue cuando lo salvó de morir a manos de los nazis en la década del 40, que tuvo que admitir que se había enamorado de Crowley, y fue en nombre de ese amor que le empezó a profesar en secreto, que decidió entregarle personalmente el agua bendita, para evitar que cometiera una locura que acabaría con él. A todas luces, ese era un momento que prefería no recordar, por la tristeza que implicaba. Y ahora que ya eran libres, nada podría impedir que amara aún más al demonio.

Libertad… palabra cuyo significado le supo a algo parecido al paraíso. A su paraíso, en donde había cabida para sus libros, la comida…y Crowley.

-Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, abrazándome – dijo Aziraphale en su sofá mirando hacia el techo.

Sin saberlo, en otro punto de la ciudad, un demonio pelirrojo se había despertado de súbito con la imagen de cierto ángel rubio y de ojos azules que emanaba amor en oleadas que se podían tocar.

* * *

**Hola, amigos lectores, al mismo tiempo que preparo Los ángeles 666, les dejo esta historia que mostrará a los esposos inefables en aquella etapa de sus vidas en las que por fin son libres. **

**Si hay algo que crean que deba mejorar, o si quieren dejar algún comentario en general, bienvenidos sean, pues como siempre digo, los reviews son alimento para el alma. Saludos y nos leemos.**

**Aclaración:**

**Alguna vez tuve cuenta en facebook, pero la cerré hace años debido a un problema con gente mala que me hizo la vida imposible, así que en la actualidad, y sin contar el correo electrónico, mi única presencia en internet es esta cuenta de . Una amiga mía se metió a un grupo de fans de esta hermosa serie y libro en facebook, y la he dejado publicitar ahí mis fics, por si las dudas. Espero que no se aburran con tanto spam de su parte, jajajajajaja. **

**Ahora sí, nos leemos.**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

Aziraphale abrió su librería teniendo la sensación de que no debía hacerlo, así que solo para asegurarse, y sin tener claro de qué, la cerró unas cuantas horas antes de lo habitual, sin lamentarlo, y mientras estaba ordenando algunos libros, sintió que alguien había abierto la puerta.

\- Hola, ángel – dijo una voz fácilmente reconocible.

\- ¡Crowley! – dijo Aziraphale sonriente.

\- ¿Muy ocupado? – preguntó Crowley con tono casual y con su caminar sensual que hizo que Aziraphale se sonrojara.

\- No realmente. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no tengo nada que hacer, y se me ocurrió que tal vez podía invitarte a, ya sabes, pasear por el parque, y después beber algo de vino. Si quieres – respondió Crowley.

\- Por supuesto que sí – respondió Aziraphale con una sonrisa tan amplia, que no la pudo disimular.

De este modo, ambos fueron al parque St. James, en donde, por primera vez en siglos, o incluso más tiempo, se sentían aliviados.

\- Dime ángel, ¿Qué has hecho desde que ya no tienes obligaciones odiosas por cumplir? – preguntó Crowley llegando al parque.

\- Pues lo de siempre, estar en la librería – respondió Aziraphale – ¿Y tú?

\- Pues lo de siempre… ya sabes – respondió Crowley encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Crowley! – exclamó Aziraphale entendiendo lo que el demonio quiso decir.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy un demonio, supongo que sigue siendo parte de mi naturaleza, a pesar de que ya no le importo al Infierno – respondió Crowley en defensa.

Como la mirada inquisitoria de Aziraphale no desaparecía, Crowley dijo:

\- Escucha, no es que me la pase tentando todos los días a cada rato, solamente lo hago con gente que se lo merece, que se lo ha buscado. De verdad que no soy imprudente.

\- Está bien, te creeré – respondió Aziraphale.

Tras haber pedido un helado para el ángel, Crowley comentó de manera casual:

\- ¿Sabes? Me acabo de acordar de que en los siguientes días abrirá un nuevo restaurant de sushi más o menos cerca de la librería. Si quieres, podemos ir.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Aziraphale – Me encantaría, querido.

Crowley sonrió sin que el ángel lo notara por estar pendiente del helado.

* * *

Al atardecer, fueron a la trastienda de la librería a beber vino. A la segunda botella, ambos ya reían a carcajadas.

-En serio, ángel. ¿Dime qué se siente no tener que verle la cara nunca más al imbécil de Gabriel? – preguntó Crowley sonriente.

\- Si quieres que diga una sarta de palabrotas, Crowley… alcanzó a decir Aziraphale.

\- Solo quiero que me respondas con la verdad. Nadie vendrá del Cielo a regañarte ni a amenazarte, recuerda – respondió Crowley.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… me siento feliz de no tener que ver más a ese cretino insufrible que me quería muerto – respondió Aziraphale.

\- Jajajaja, no creí que llegaría el día en que te escucharía hablar así – dijo Crowley.

\- ¿Querías la verdad, o no? – preguntó Aziraphale riéndose.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, hubo algo sobre ese día que no te dije, y es que cuando estaba de pie en medio del fuego infernal, le lancé fuego al idiota de Gabriel – confesó Crowley.

\- Noooo – dijo Aziraphale con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Es verdad, ángel. Lo hice – respondió Crowley con orgullo – Es más, haré una recreación de cómo se asustaron él y los otros arcángeles.

Acto seguido, Crowley se puso de pie y retrocedió rápidamente con cara de bobo asustado, y con voz burlesca, dijo:

-Soy el jodido arcángel Gabriel, y huyo del fuego para seguir siendo el idiota lameculos de Dios.

Aziraphale se reía a carcajadas con el espectáculo de Crowley, y dichas risas fueron en aumento cuando Crowley, quien evidentemente estaba bajo los efectos del vino, al igual que él, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Oh Crowley! – exclamó Aziraphale entre preocupado y divertido con lo que vio – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, ángel – respondió Crowley sin moverse de dónde estaba.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntó Aziraphale poniéndose de pie.

\- No. Estoy bien – respondió Crowley.

Aziraphale observó a Crowley por unos instantes y grabó cada detalle del demonio en su memoria, como si quisiera preservar ese momento, y para cuando Crowley se dio cuenta, el ángel decidió acostarse a su lado, ambos mirando el techo y manteniendo una mínima distancia entre hombros. En un momento dado, Aziraphale miró de reojo a Crowley, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, por lo que aprovechó para eliminar todo rastro de alcohol de su sangre, y de ese modo, pensar y ver mejor a Crowley; hasta hace poco tiempo, el ángel había actuado como un cretino con Crowley por lealtad al Cielo, y ahora sentía que no podía vivir sin él. Decididamente, el demonio era lo mejor que le podía estar pasando en esta etapa de su vida.

Para cuando Aziraphale se dio cuenta, Crowley ya había eliminado el alcohol de su sangre.

-¿Sucede algo, Crowley? – preguntó Aziraphale mirando al techo.

\- Nada, ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Crowley.

\- Es que como te quitaste el alcohol de la sangre – alcanzó a decir Aziraphale.

\- Tú también – dijo Crowley.

Ambos miraron el techo en un silencio que, al contrario de lo que se podía pensar, era bastante cómodo, no porque alguno de los dos deseara que el otro se quedara callado, sino porque cada uno se sentía en confianza con el otro. El ángel suspiró y se volteó a su izquierda para ver mejor al pelirrojo.

Tras varios minutos, Aziraphale rompió el silencio con la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Tienes planes para el futuro?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Crowley volvió la vista hacia su derecha, y al ver la postura del ángel, lo imitó y ahora ya se podían mirar a los ojos.

-La verdad es que no he pensado en eso, ángel – respondió Crowley – Pero supongo que tengo toda la eternidad para decidirlo. ¿Y tú?

\- Tampoco he pensado en eso – respondió Aziraphale de forma sincera.

\- Eso es lo que nos diferencia de los humanos, que no tenemos prisa – dijo Crowley.

\- Exacto, porque nuestros tiempos son distintos – respondió Aziraphale.

El ángel sentía que podía permanecer así todo el tiempo y no le molestaría en absoluto.

-No sé, supongo que me voy a quedar acá, entre mis libros – dijo Aziraphale de un momento a otro – Y si debo ser honesto… me gustaría compartir mis tiempos entre mis libros… y tu compañía.

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa suave al tiempo que estiró su mano lo suficiente como para casi rozar la mano del demonio. Por su parte, a Crowley le parecía que el ángel se veía hermoso con esa sonrisa, y sin darse cuenta, estiró su mano de tal modo, que sus dedos meniques se unieron con timidez, y causando que ambos se sobresaltaran. Después, el contacto se extendió a toda la mano, con lo que Aziraphale se sonrojó y Crowley sonrió.

-Crowley…

-¿Sí, ángel?

\- Perdóname por la forma en que te he tratado a lo largo de estos años. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, me has salvado la vida más veces de lo que podría rememorar, me has apoyado, y nunca te he respondido como lo mereces. Estoy consciente de que he sido ingrato y grosero contigo, y eso no está nada bien. Por favor, Crowley, perdóname.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la sinceridad del ángel, e incluso le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ángel, no es necesario… – alcanzó a decir Crowley.

-Sí, Crowley, necesito mirarte a la cara y pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he causado con mis actos y palabras – intertumpió Aziraphale – Perdóname por haber sido un cretino contigo, por negar nuestra amistad, por negarte… por romperte el corazón cuando rechacé ir contigo a Alpha Centauri…

Los ojos de ambos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Todo eso fue por temor a que nuestros antiguos bandos nos descubrieran y nos despedazaran, pero de nada me sirvió ser tan leal a un sitio estéril y frío como es el Cielo, pues para ellos, soy un traidor que merecía morir – respondió Aziraphale sin poder evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas.

-Está bien, ángel, te perdono – respondió Crowley conmovido.

Ambos apretaron aún más sus manos, sintiéndose a gusto como no les había pasado en años. Cada uno podía ver y sentir lo que pasaba con el otro y ya no habría riesgos. No obstante, a la mente de Crowley llegó una frase nefasta que era el equivalente a que lo apuñalaran mil veces.

"_Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley"_.

Consciente de que no quería incomodar al ángel con sus impulsos, soltó la mano de Aziraphale y le dijo:

-Lo lamento, ángel, me tengo que ir.

Lo abrupto de la situación no le dio tiempo a Aziraphale para reaccionar, por lo que se levantó y se despidió del demonio en la entrada.

-Oh, Crowley – dijo Aziraphale con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta.

-¡Rayos! – dijo Crowley molesto consigo mismo antes de huir en su Bentley.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

A una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida incluso para un demonio, Crowley llegó a su apartamento en cuestión de minutos, y aunque lo único que hizo fue acostarse, lo único que no pudo hacer fue dormir, pues lo sucedido en la librería había sido tan reciente como inesperado y no podía procesarlo. Podría decirse que lo sucedido en sus últimos minutos con Aziraphale había sido causado por el alcohol, pero él sabía que ambos estaban sobrios, por lo que no tenía sentido buscar excusas, y ni siquiera entendía porqué se sentía tan nervioso, puesto que fue él mismo quien decidió irse para evitar que la situación pasara a mayores.

_Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley_.

A pesar de todos los años transcurridos, esa maldita frase continuaba hiriendo al demonio con la fiereza de un puñal. Él, que había estado enamorado del ángel durante seis milenios, él, que había reservado sus sentimientos para sí mismo solo porque no quería incomodarlo, hacía todo lo posible para que el dueño de su corazón estuviera bien, para no espantarlo, pero siempre le quedaba la incómoda sensación de que, sin importar cuánto hiciera, nada era suficiente.

Ciertamente le tomó por sorpresa que Aziraphale se disculpara con él por su forma de tratarlo, pero el demonio lo disculpó de todo corazón. Le resultaba imposible no hacerlo, cuando pudo ver y sentir la honestidad del ángel en su actuar.

Aziraphale…

Para el pelirrojo, ese ángel fue el responsable de la destrucción de todos sus esquemas, pues no se suponía que un demonio, ser representativo del mal y de todo lo que ello conlleva, fuera capaz de amar y de sufrir por amor, ni de preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera él mismo, pero ahí estaba él, el tentador original, perdidamente enamorado de Aziraphale durante 6000 años, cuando se vieron por primera vez en el Jardín del Edén, y aunque el solo hecho de ver a aquel ser celestial ya lo había impactado de algún modo, el saber de lo que había sido capaz para ayudar a Adán y Eva en su destierro le hizo ver que era un ángel diferente, cosa que confirmó en los siguientes años, en situaciones en las que incluso se arriesgó para ayudar a otros. No pocas veces, el pelirrojo se había molestado con Aziraphale por eso, pero a él no le importaba, se arriesgaría por él una y otra y otra vez. No había caso, Crowley amaba con locura a Aziraphale, y si era correspondido o no, no lo sabía, solo quería estar cerca de él, especialmente ahora que tenían tiempo.

-Ángel… ¿Qué te pasó? – se preguntó Crowley al recordar la sensación al tomarle la mano al ángel.

¿Qué si había sentido algo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Había sentido muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: sorpresa, nervios, alegría y esperanza, aunque también llegó la duda:

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso fue por cariño, amistad, o porque se siente solo?

El problema de experimentar un sentimiento en silencio era el no saber si de verdad era correspondido, o si todo era parte de su imaginación.

En cuanto a Crowley, él tenía claro que soñaba pasar sus noches junto al ángel, pero no con intenciones subidas de tono. Para él, solo dormir abrazados ya era suficiente.

Volviendo a lo sucedido en la librería, a Crowley le pareció percibir sentimientos de parte del ángel, pero no estaba seguro si fue real o producto de su imaginación; todo lo que quería era estar tan cerca de él como le fuera posible.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido entregado a sus sueños y a la esperanza de un mejor futuro.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04**

En un parque abierto de Tadfield, tres niños y una niña disfrutaban sus helados de dos sabores sentados en un círculo al que nadie más llegaba. El día estaba nublado, pero caluroso. Aún estaban de vacaciones de verano, y en honor a la verdad, ninguno de ellos recordaba que en menos de dos meses iniciarían un nuevo año de clases, pero tampoco era un problema, pues disfrutaban ese momento como nunca. De pronto, un auto negro y antiguo irrumpió en el paisaje, espantando a todas las demás personas del parque, excepto a los niños, que reconocieron de inmediato a quienes se bajaron, un rubio regordete y un pelirrojo delgado.

-Buen día niños – saludaron ambos al unísono.

-¡Señor Aziraphale, señor Crowley! – dijo Adam Young a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Pepper.

-Decidimos pasar un agradable fin de semana aquí, y como las últimas veces que vinimos fue por asuntos puntuales, no alcanzamos a conocer lo suficiente – respondió Aziraphale.

-¿Eso quiere decir que van a jugar con nosotros? – quiso saber Brian.

-Naturalmente – respondió Aziraphale gentil.

De ese modo, los Ellos rodearon a Aziraphale y a Crowley, a quienes les hicieron un sinfín de preguntas al mismo tiempo; mientras Aziraphale contestaba con paciencia y amabilidad, Crowley se mostraba más serio y ceñudo, aunque en el fondo, disfrutaba tanto de la situación como Aziraphale.

-Tan solo espero que no se trate de otro fin del mundo – intervino una suave pero firme voz femenina.

Al voltearse, reconocieron a Anathema, que los miraba seria, e incluso daba la impresión de estar tensa.

-Pregúntale a tu abuela – respondió Crowley sarcástico.

-Buen día, querida, espero que estés bien – dijo Aziraphale con tal gentileza, que la expresión de Anathema se suavizó considerablemente.

-Gracias – respondió Anathema - ¿Y qué los trae por acá?

-Un fin de semana de relajo – dijo Aziraphale.

-Pues no hay mejor sitio para ese propósito que Tadfield – concluyó Anathema con un dejo de nostalgia.

* * *

Horas después, en un sector un poco más apartado en donde había colinas, Aziraphale y Anathema estaban sentados mientras observaban a Crowley jugar con los Ellos. Anathema estaba a punto de hablar cuando se percató de que la mirada de Aziraphale hacia Crowley, al mirar este hacia otra parte, se iluminaba, y también pudo ver y percibir esperanza de parte del ángel. Se sonrió antes de que Aziraphale le preguntara:

-¿Ocurre algo, querida?

-No, - respondió Anathema en modo automático, para luego decir – Te pido disculpas por haberlos recibido de un modo poco amable. Supongo que actué a la defensiva porque tu amigo me atropelló.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema – respondió Aziraphale.

Anathema le devolvió una sonrisa suave y luego le dijo:

-No es por ser entrometida, pero, ¿Todo está bien entre Crowley y tú?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Aziraphale, quien respondió:

-Pues sí, todo bien, ¿Por qué?

-Nada – respondió Anathema

-¿Y qué hay de tu amigo?, ¿O es tu novio? – preguntó Aziraphale.

-Newton está en Surrey, dijo que iba a buscar algunas de sus cosas para dejarlas en mi casa -respondió Anathema – ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Claro que sí, querida. No divulgaré nada de lo que me digas – respondió Aziraphale.

-Gracias – dijo Anathema – Cuando llegué a Tadfield, lo hice con el propósito de salvar el mundo, y llegué guiada por las profecías de Agnes, como en todo orden de cosas en mi vida, por lo tanto, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, pero ahora que el mundo está a salvo y además soy libre, me siento extraña: por un lado, me gusta estar en Tadfield, es un lugar maravilloso, su gente es amable y me siento a gusto, pero por otro lado está Newton; nos conocimos el mismo día en que el mundo no se acabó, desde ese entonces hemos vivido juntos, apenas nos estamos conociendo y siento que me gusta, es un chico bueno, amable, atento, y escucha todo lo que le cuento, e incluso me aconseja cuando lo amerita. Lo paso bien junto a él, pero a veces siento que todo está yendo muy deprisa y eso me asusta.

-¿Y has hablado con él sobre eso?

-No se ha dado la ocasión.

-Entiendo.

Tras un breve y reflexivo silencio, Aziraphale respondió:

-Entiendo que el ritmo de las cosas te asuste, supongo que es natural, especialmente si hasta hace poco, dabas cada paso en tu vida con la ayuda de Agnes, ya que eso era un seguro para ti, pero ahora que el mundo está a salvo y ya no hay profecías que te indiquen qué hacer, todo lo que pueda venir te asusta. A nadie le gusta el no saber qué pasará después, la incertidumbre puede paralizarte a causa del miedo, pero también puede ser un aliciente para salir adelante. Sea lo que sea que quieras para tu vida, está en tus manos lograrlo. Puede que existan probabilidades de que falles, pero también las hay de que las cosas te resulten bien, o mejor de lo que creías al principio, y solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Aziraphale – respondió Anathema sintiéndose mucho mejor.

* * *

Por su parte, Crowley estaba concentrado en contarles una historia del infierno a los Ellos:

-Entonces todos los demonios estaban más apretados de lo normal, asustados como nunca, pues todos sabían de lo que el temible Lord Belcebú era capaz de hacer cuando se enfadaba, especialmente cuando se trataba de husmear en sus cosas. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, es más, ni siquiera sus moscas se movieron… Preguntó por última vez: "¿Quién de todos ustedes se comió mis rosquillas?", y como era de suponer, nadie respondió, por lo que el príncipe del infierno procedió a matar demonios de baja categoría arrojándolos al agua bendita que estaba dispuesta en una tina, y de un momento a otro, ¡un monstruo enorme saltó de la tina y se abalanzó sobre…!. En ese preciso instante, Perro se abalanzó sobre Crowley, haciéndolo caer, y de paso, haciendo reír a los Ellos a carcajadas.

-¡Hey, estropeaste mi relato! – reclamó Crowley.

Perro respondió con ladridos.

Un buen rato después, cuando Crowley ya se había incorporado y Pepper, Brian y Wensleydale pensaban en un nuevo juego, el demonio vio a Aziraphale conversando con Anathema, y por encima de sus lentes, se podía ver que en su mirada había cariño, dulzura, e incluso algo de tristeza.

-¿Está todo bien, señor Crowley? – preguntó Adam, sacando a Crowley de sus cavilaciones.

-¿A qué te refieres, niño? – contrapreguntó Crowley.

-Es que me dio la impresión de que se entristeció de repente – respondió Adam.

-Descuida, estoy bien – dijo Crowley.

Adam se percató de que la vista del pelirrojo se iba hacia donde estaba Aziraphale, y recordó que hubo una ocasión en la que Anathema le dio esa misma mirada a Newton cuando este no estaba mirando. En ese momento, Adam se dio cuenta de todo.

* * *

Caída la noche, Aziraphale y Crowley se encontraban en la cabaña que arrendaron por ese fin de semana. Era un lugar bonito y acogedor, como una casita de cuento, con dos habitaciones, que al ángel le había gustado mucho.

-Estoy cansado, así que voy a dormir – dijo Crowley – ¿Te quedarás en pie?

-Sí. Aprovecharé de leer – respondió Aziraphale.

Crowley solo se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Aziraphale.

-Buenas noches, Crowley.

* * *

Debido a su inexistente costumbre de dormir, Aziraphale fue a su habitación a leer con una taza de té, y aunque en un principio pudo concentrarse, con el pasar de los minutos, la concentración se esfumó, haciendo enfadar al ángel, a quien siempre le molestaba cuando otros pensamientos irrumpían en su lectura, como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Su vista iba en dirección a la habitación de Crowley, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba imaginando acostado en la cama acariciando al pelirrojo y abrazándolo, arrojó el libro lejos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendido e incluso nervioso a partes iguales.

-No debería pensar en eso. Ni siquiera sé si tengo posibilidades reales de ser correspondido y eso me entristece – se dijo Aziraphale melancólico.

* * *

A pesar de sentirse cansado, Crowley no pudo conciliar el sueño, y sabía muy bien que el responsable de aquello era Aziraphale, con su mirada dulce, su sonrisa encantadora, su ternura y sus preciosos ojos azules. Al planificar aquella salida de fin de semana, ni siquiera hizo el intento de mencionar lo sucedido en su encuentro previo en la librería, pues no quería incomodar al ángel, pero lo que sí quería era poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos, acariciarlo y besarlo. Solo pensar en eso lo hacía feliz, hasta que la realidad aparecía de golpe para recordarle que no podía dar por sentado que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos. La estúpida incertidumbre lo estaba matando, y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría seguir aguantando.

Lo único de lo que el ángel y el demonio estaban seguros en ese momento, era el no saber cuándo se enfrentarían el uno al otro a corazón abierto.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05**

Dos semanas después del viaje a Tadfield, Aziraphale y Crowley ya estaban en Londres, y un día en particular, el ángel decidió no abrir la librería, por lo que estuvieron juntos casi todo el día. El itinerario consistió en una visita a un museo, una pastelería, un restaurante recién inaugurado de comida china, el parque St. James, y finalmente, la librería, a la que llegaron poco antes del anochecer. Para ambos, el día se había hecho muy corto, a pesar de que ellos no percibían el tiempo del modo en el que sí lo hacen los humanos.

-Ángel, no entiendo cómo siempre te las arreglas para conocer cada restaurante que se va a inaugurar – dijo Crowley de un momento a otro, sentado en el sofá.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco. Simplemente me entero – respondió Aziraphale.

Crowley solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes? Me gustó mucho el viaje que hicimos a Tadfield. Podríamos repetirlo – dijo Aziraphale.

-Te dije que era una buena idea – respondió Crowley.

-Eso no te lo discuto – dijo Aziraphale, sentado en un sofá, frente a Crowley – Y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, se te dan muy bien los juegos con los niños.

-Ngk – gruñó Crowley con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, los dos sabemos que es verdad, no tienes para qué fingir conmigo. No es como si nos conociéramos de la semana pasada– dijo Aziraphale entre risas.

-Ángel, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no soy bueno? – preguntó Crowley serio.

-Todas las que quieras. Ambos sabemos que es mentira – dijo Aziraphale sonriente.

Sintiendo que no le quedaba más opción que relajarse e ignorar la percepción de Aziraphale, el pelirrojo dio un rápido vistazo a esa librería que conocía tan bien, y de repente dijo:

-Me gusta estar acá.

-Me alegra saberlo – respondió Aziraphale.

-Lo digo en serio – continuó Crowley – Acá me siento más a gusto de lo que jamás me sentí en el infierno, en donde solo hay seres repulsivos a los que nunca sentí como mi familia. De hecho, creí que tenía la obligación de serles fiel por siempre por ser algo así como una "familia por defecto", pero nunca estuve a gusto con ellos, así que me alegra saber que no tendré que lidiar más con ellos. Me siento a gusto estando libre del infierno, y teniendo la oportunidad de compartir contigo.

Aziraphale sonrió y se sentó al lado de Crowley.

-Gracias por tu honestidad. Me alegra saber que te guste estar acá… y compartir conmigo.

-Aún así, me temo que no he sido del todo honesto contigo, ángel.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

A pesar de no tener un plan, lo único de lo que el demonio estaba seguro en ese momento era de que aquella era SU oportunidad para sacarse el peso que tanto le oprimía el pecho y manifestarle al ángel lo que realmente sentía.

-A lo que me refiero es…

Con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo desenfrenado, Crowley primero miró los labios de Aziraphale, luego sus ojos, y finalmente acortó la distancia para besarlo en donde siempre había querido. Esto fue un shock para el ángel, quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y no fue capaz de reaccionar. Para Crowley, fue un modo de liberar años de silencio. El beso fue suave y breve, pero suficiente para el pelirrojo, quien, al separarse de Aziraphale, vio que este se encontraba impactado e inmóvil. El pánico se apoderó de Crowley, a cuya mente llegó la nefasta frase:

_Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley._

Temiendo haber sido víctima de un tonto impulso, Crowley se obligó a pensar con tanta claridad como pudiera en ese momento, por lo que huyó rápidamente hacia su Bentley sin mirar atrás. Al ver que Crowley se iba, Aziraphale salió del shock y gritó:

-¡Crowley, espera!

Se levantó y corrió detrás del demonio, y cuando llegó a la entrada de la librería, insistió:

-¡Crowley, ven!

Pero el aludido no respondía, y con más torpeza de la que hubiese querido, logró hacer partir el Bentley, dejando detrás de sí a un ángel que quería respuestas a sus preguntas.

* * *

Al llegar a su apartamento, Crowley dejó caer todas las lágrimas que había estado aguantando en su auto. Se desplomó en su cama y lloró sin consuelo, deseando morirse.

-¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Debí haber preguntado! – gritó entre las almohadas.

Después de años de haber luchado contra el hecho de que el ángel negara su amistad, cuando al fin podían estar cómodos y ser libres, Crowley sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida, uno que lo alejaría de su amado ángel.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – se lamentaba, más abatido que cuando encontró la librería en llamas.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido de tanto llorar, deseando no haber existido nunca.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06**

Crowley despertó confundido y con la mente en blanco. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo y miraba su piso sin ver realmente, moviéndose por inercia. Al llegar a su escritorio, se sentó en su trono fijando la vista hacia la nada, sin imágenes mentales, sin emociones, como un zombie. Sin saber cuánto rato pasó, y sin importarle realmente, un mensaje ingresó a su buzón de voz:

-Crowley… ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que nos vimos y no he tenido noticias tuyas. La verdad es que estoy preocupado y no sé qué hacer, si debo ir a verte o dejarte en paz…

El demonio apretó el botón para no seguir escuchando la voz temblorosa de Aziraphale, y eso fue suficiente para que recordara el motivo por el que se había apartado del mundo, lo que lo hizo volver a llorar.

Contra sus pronósticos pesimistas, el ángel lo había contactado diciendo que estaba preocupado por él, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, no podía evitar ilusionarse al respecto, pero por otro lado, se le vino a la mente la reacción impávida de Aziraphale, lo que le hizo pensar que al rubio no le gustó que lo besara, y si había algo para lo que Crowley no estaba preparado, era para el rechazo del ángel. Una cosa eran las separaciones que se habían dado entre ellos a lo largo de los años, pues de algún modo, el demonio sabía que tarde o temprano, se volverían a ver, pero otra cosa muy distinta era el hecho de no volver al ángel nunca más, algo que resultaba una tortura peor que la muerte. Tras muchas horas de meditar inmóvil en el más profundo silencio, el demonio llegó a una conclusión, por lo que se duchó, se puso un perfume y fue hacia su Bentley.

* * *

En cuestión de minutos, Crowley llegó hasta la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de Londres. El cielo estaba despejado y la contaminación lumínica no alcanzaba ese punto, lo que le permitía ver las estrellas y sentirse embelesado por ellas, además de mantenerse lejos de las personas. Había olvidado lo mucho que le relajaba observarlas, pese a que en ese momento estaba de pie. El brillo de las Pléyades era tan intenso, que inevitablemente pensó que era demasiado hermoso para verlas solo… Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con Aziraphale, ambos estarían contemplando ese bello espectáculo juntos, abrazados y entregados el uno al otro, pero Crowley se sintió tan culpable por todo, que nuevamente lloró, solo que sin tanta intensidad como otras veces. Se concentró en las estrellas a modo de serenarse, sonriendo sin notarlo… y de algún modo, el brillo particular de dos de ellas llamó su atención y se detuvo a observarlas con más detención aún, llegando al punto de levantar uno de sus brazos, como si hubiese querido tocarlas… y eso le hizo entender que no todo estaba perdido, que tal vez tenía una posibilidad de poder explicarse ante Aziraphale y jugársela por él. Ni siquiera tenía claro cómo explicarlo, solo sabía que aún tenía una oportunidad para reparar, al menos en parte, lo que hizo. Sintiendo que la esperanza llegaba hacia él, Crowley retrocedió tres pasos y luego se volteó para bajar de la azotea, solo para ver que no era el único allí presente.

-Aziraphale – dijo Crowley casi en un susurro.

-Crowley – dijo Aziraphale.

Ambos se contemplaron sin saber qué decir. Mientras Aziraphale estaba nervioso, Crowley sintió que su mundo entero se detuvo.

-No sabía que vendrías – dijo Crowley intentando parecer casual.

-Yo tampoco. De hecho, hoy cerré la librería más temprano porque quería estar a solas y llegué a este edificio para ver las estrellas… sin saber que estarías aquí – respondió Aziraphale inmóvil.

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Crowley sonando más nervioso de lo que pretendía.

-Si te soy sincero, he estado inquieto y preocupado – respondió Aziraphale. – Llevo un mes sin saber de ti, e incluso te envié varios mensajes por teléfono, y como no los respondiste, no sabía qué hacer, si ir a visitarte o dejarte en paz.

El tono de voz de Aziraphale estaba exento de dureza y frialdad, y cuando dejó de hablar, bajó la mirada, razón por la que Crowley concluyó que el ángel se sentía culpable, y aunque no le gustara la situación, tarde o temprano, tendría que aclarar las cosas con él.

-No respondí los mensajes porque me dormí desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Crowley.

Nuevamente, ambos guardaron silencio, bajaron la vista y la volvieron a subir casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Crowley ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarse, a pesar de tener claros sus pensamientos.

-Crowley, solo quiero que sepas que no estoy enojado por lo que sucedió en la librería – rompió el silencio Aziraphale – Pero sí me gustaría que me dijeras porqué lo hiciste.

Habiendo abierto los ojos de par en par por lo que le dijo el ángel, Crowley respondió:

-¿Qué porqué te besé? Pues… lo hice… lo hice porque te amo, Aziraphale. Llevo 6000 años enamorado de ti, 6000 años teniendo que ocultar mis sentimientos del cielo para que no te castigaran, del infierno para que no acabaran conmigo… y de ti, para que no te alejaras de mí, puesto que era mejor verte desde una ubicación prudente que perderte para siempre.

Aziraphale no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ante la confesión de Crowley, a quien le preguntó:

-Oh, Crowley… Yo… ¿Por qué te habría rechazado?

Esa pregunta fue más que suficiente para que Crowley pasara de los nervios al enfado y a las lágrimas en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué? ¿Qué porqué me hubieras rechazado? ¡Por el amor de quien sea, Aziraphale, durante 6000 años repetiste hasta el cansancio que tú y yo éramos enemigos hereditarios y que éramos de distintos bandos, negaste nuestra amistad hasta el ocaso, y siempre que hablábamos, me tratabas como a un tipo con el que tenías que lidiar como una carga y nada más, mientras que yo te consideraba mi único mejor amigo, cosa de la que ni siquiera te diste cuenta porque estabas ocupado diciéndome que ni siquiera te agradaba! ¡Y para rematarlo todo, está la maldita frase "Vas muy rápido para mí, Crowley", que me taladra la mente hasta el día de hoy!

-Crowley – dijo Aziraphale con un hilo de voz.

-¡Siempre que se trata de ti, trato de ir lento para no incomodarte, porque sé que en cualquier momento puedes aburrirte de mí, largarte y romperme el corazón, pero ni siquiera lo notas!

-Crowley…

-¡Es más, te besé porque como el día en que me pediste perdón noté que tus emociones eran sinceras, creí que sería correspondido, pero no reaccionaste, no hiciste nada, solo me miraste, y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que tenías razón, fui muy rápido para ti! ¡Lo estropeé todo!

-Crowley…

-¿Cómo es posible que en 6000 años, aún creas que voy rápido? ¿Cómo es posible que aún no seas consciente del daño que esa frase me ha hecho por años?

-¡Crowley, basta! – tuvo que gritar Aziraphale contra su propia voluntad e intentando no contagiarse del llanto descontrolado de Crowley mientras le gritaba – ¡Sé que he sido un bastardo contigo y te pido disculpas una vez más! También sé que no se justifica, pero me comporté del modo en que lo hice por lealtad al Cielo, porque creí que ellos eran mi familia, porque cada cierto tiempo me advertían que no se debía fraternizar con nadie del bando opositor… Y eso me dolía, porque me ENCANTABA Y ME ENCANTA compartir contigo, y el solo hecho de que a alguno de los dos le pasara algo y quedáramos separados para siempre era algo que no podía imaginar… En retrospectiva, puedo entender que me equivoqué no solo con el Cielo, en donde todos son fríos y crueles, sino que también contigo… Y todo lo que puedo hacer es pedirte perdón. No es necesario que me respondas ahora.

Crowley no sabía muy bien qué decir, y el ángel lo notó, por lo que prosiguió, acercándose un poco más:

-También debo pedirte perdón por mi falta de reacción ante el beso. La verdad es que fue tan sorpresivo, que no supe qué hacer, ni qué decir, mi mente quedó en blanco… pero eso no significa que no me haya gustado.

Si antes Crowley no había sabido qué decir, ahora estaba boquiabierto. El ángel sonrió con timidez y se acercó otro poco más a Crowley.

-¿Estás… hablando en serio? – quiso saber Crowley.

-Sí, Crowley, hablo en serio – respondió Aziraphale – Ese beso me gustó porque te amo, y nada me encantaría más que demostrártelo cada día de mi vida… si quieres.

Crowley lloraba sin parar, y Aziraphale se acercó lo suficiente como para secar sus lágrimas.

-Querido…te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que tardé más de lo normal en darme cuenta y te lastimé en el proceso, pero créeme que ahora seré mucho más considerado y atento, porque te lo mereces. Eres tan bueno conmigo, que no me lo merezco. Sé que no te gusta que te diga que eres bueno, pero es la verdad. Eres mucho más bueno que los ángeles, siempre estás ahí para mí, cuidándome y apoyándome, siendo un verdadero amigo… y pensar que te negué un sinfín de veces… pero eso no volverá a pasar. Ya no.

El ángel hablaba con tal nivel de seguridad, que Crowley se sintió indefenso ante él. Aziraphale puso su mano encima de la de Crowley, le sonrió con suavidad y le dijo:

-Te amo, Crowley, y nuevamente pido perdón por haberte hecho sufrir no solo ahora, si no que a lo largo de los años.

-Por supuesto que te perdono, ángel – respondió Crowley con una sonrisa suave.

Aziraphale besó las manos de Crowley con dulzura, luego besó su frente, su mejilla izquierda, su mejilla derecha, y finalmente, sus labios. Fue un beso muy lento, mediante el cual el ángel quiso transmitirle al pelirrojo sus sentimientos. Por su parte, el demonio sentía que flotaba, por lo que se aferró con fuerza a la cintura del ángel, a cuyo beso respondía con la misma suavidad. Aquello era algo que ambos habían anhelado por años, y por fin se estaba haciendo realidad.

Con las Pléyades como testigos, Aziraphale y Crowley se besaron con todo el amor que se tenían, sin importarles la noción del tiempo.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07**

Tras varios minutos, Aziraphale y Crowley deshicieron el beso, pero siguieron abrazados y apoyándose frente contra frente.

-Esto… ¿De verdad está pasando? – preguntó Crowley con un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto que sí, querido. Está pasando. – respondió Aziraphale para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Oh, ángel – dijo Crowley, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Aziraphale y abrazarlo como si se estuviera aferrando a él.

El ángel solo podía sonreír mientras acariciaba la espalda de Crowley.. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había pensado. Su amado pelirrojo le correspondía, y más de una lágrima se le había escapado.

Crowley lo soltó para cambiar de posición, de ese modo, abrazó a Aziraphale por la cintura desde atrás y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Ambos observaron las estrellas, y especialmente a las Pléyades, en un silencio que fue todo, excepto incómodo.

-Este espectáculo es sublime, querido – dijo Aziraphale de repente.

-Tanto como tú – respondió Crowley con naturalidad.

Aziraphale sonrió al tiempo que experimentaba un alivio que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Crowley lo había perdonado y por fin estaban juntos.

* * *

En un santiamén, ambos se fueron en el Bentley hasta la librería, y una vez ahí, Aziraphale tomó de la mano a Crowley, llevándolo hacia el sofá de la trastienda, en donde volvieron a besarse con cariño. Cuando se separaron, Aziraphale dijo:

-Querido, te prometo que de ahora en adelante, sanaré todas las heridas que le he causado a tu corazón.

Lo último lo dijo apoyando su mano en el pecho del demonio.

-Ángel, no es necesario – respondió Crowley.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, después de lo mal que me he portado contigo – aseguró Aziraphale acariciando la mejilla de Crowley.

-Mi ángel, no digas eso – dijo Crowley – Entiendo que tu comportamiento fue por miedo a esos miserables de allá arriba que no paraban de atormentarte. ¡Y se supone que son los buenos!

Lo último lo dijo molesto, por lo que el ángel lo calmó con caricias en su nuca.

-No te enfades, querido. Lo que cuenta es que ahora estamos juntos, como siempre debió ser – dijo Aziraphale – Si tan solo mi valentía hubiese llegado antes…

-Ángel, no sigas culpándote – lo consoló Crowley ahuecando su mano en la mejilla del rubio – Las cosas se dieron como se dieron, y ante eso, lo único que puedo decir es que la espera valió la pena.

Dicho esto, se volvieron a besar y se fundieron en un abrazo que los llenó de dulces y cálidas sensaciones.

* * *

Ya como pareja, Aziraphale y Crowley se veían todas las semanas, y aunque el ángel visitaba al pelirrojo a su apartamento, la verdad era que a Crowley le gustaba más hacer él las visitas a la librería, y, de ese modo, siempre llegaba con un obsequio diferente para su ángel: ramos de rosas, bombones o alfajores finos, y ocasionalmente, un libro antiguo e inédito que faltara en la librería. En cada visita, solían pasear por la ciudad, siendo los parques sus lugares favoritos. Un día en particular, llegaron al parque St. James tomados de la mano mirándose con amor mientras el ángel hablaba de lo bello que le parecía todo, pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre de unos cuarenta años pasó raudo en dirección opuesta y empujó a Aziraphale, al que le dijo:

-Córrete de mi camino, morsa marica.

Desde luego, esto hizo enojar a Crowley, quien lo increpó:

-¡Al menos pide disculpas!

-¿Por qué? – dijo el hombre dándose vuelta y mirándolos con asco – ¡Ustedes no tienen derecho a estar aquí, exhibiendo sus perversiones!

-¿Perversiones? ¿De qué estás hablando? – indagó Crowley con tanta calma como pudo.

-¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? – preguntó el hombre – ¡Están de la mano!

Crowley volvió la vista hacia su mano, que aún sostenía la del ángel, y luego al hombre, que los miraba con odio.

-Si tuvieras un mínimo de respeto hacia ti mismo y hacia los demás– le dijo el hombre a Crowley – no estarías de la mano con este esperpento marica, que además, ni siquiera se cuida porque es obeso. ¡Deberías ejercitarte, ballena asquerosa!

Si no hubiera sido porque Aziraphale sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Crowley, este se hubiera lanzado sobre el hombre para darle la paliza que se merecía. En cambio, todo lo que pudo hacer fue decirle al hombre, con su voz llena de rabia:

-¡Escúchame bien, imbécil! ¡El hombre al que has empujado e insultado es maravilloso y perfecto! ¡Es un hombre dulce, atento y preocupado por los demás, me ha salvado más veces de las que podría contar, y juntos hemos pasado por mucho a lo largo de los años, y definitivamente, hemos pasado por más de lo que tu limitada mente podría entender! ¡Si te molesta que hagamos algo tan bueno como amarnos, es tú problema, no el nuestro, así que vete y déjanos en paz, porque no dejaremos de comportarnos como lo hacemos solo para darle en el gusto a un homofóbico!

El hombre, cuya cara se había vuelto roja de la rabia, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Crowley, pero el demonio le envió una pulsión de miedo que lo hizo dudar. Acto seguido, Crowley usó un milagro demoníaco para que el hombre se cayera por cada tres pasos en lo que quedaba del día. Cuando el hombre se fue, Crowley se volteó a ver a un abatido Aziraphale.

-¿Estás bien, ángel? – preguntó Crowley con sus manos en el rostro del rubio.

Aziraphale no respondió, por lo que Crowley usó un milagro demoníaco para trasladarse a la trastienda de la librería. El pelirrojo lo sentó en el sofá con cuidado y lo abrazó por el hombro.

-Ángel, no le hagas caso a ese idiota. No tiene nada mejor que hacer que escupir su odio hacia lo que no entiende – le dijo Crowley.

-Tiene razón, Crowley. Estoy gordo – respondió Aziraphale cabizbajo.

-¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Crowley – Es parte de ti, de tu identidad. No tendría porqué ser malo.

-Vamos, no es el único que me ha dicho eso – respondió Aziraphale – Gabriel me dijo una vez que tenía que cuidar la línea, y los otros ángeles también me han criticado por entregarme al placer terrenal de la comida. Me he vuelto muy blando.

Si Crowley hubiese tenido la oportunidad, habría subido al Cielo para darles una paliza a todos los ángeles que criticaron a Aziraphale por hacer cosas de mortales. En cambio, puso ambas manos en la cara del ángel y le dijo:

-Los otros ángeles no son capaces de entender nada relacionado con la Tierra y los humanos porque desde su pedestal, todo tiene que ser perfecto, y acá la perfección es una utopía. Ninguno de ellos podrá entender que existen distintos tipos de cuerpo, y el tuyo es relleno porque disfrutas con la experiencia de probar alimentos, y eso es parte de TU identidad, junto con tus libros, tu librería y tu ropa anticuada. Todo eso hace de ti quien eres, y para mí, eres hermoso tal cual eres. Si quieres cambiar, es tu decisión y la apoyaré, pero me encantas tal cual eres. Y en cuanto al imbécil del parque, si no le gusta la gente rellena o ver a dos personas demostrarse su amor, ese es SU problema, deja que opine lo que se le de la gana, de todos modos, es un desconocido y su opinión no cuenta para nada. La única opinión que debería importarte es la tuya.

-Y la tuya – añadió Aziraphale con los ojos vidriosos.

Crowley le dio un beso en la frente y recostó la cabeza de Aziraphale en su pecho, en donde el ángel lloró sin parar, mientras el demonio acariciaba su brazo en silencio. Cuando el ángel se desahogó lo suficiente, le dijo a Crowley:

-Querido, no sé qué hice para merecerte. Eres tan bueno conmigo, mientras que yo te traté como basura…

-No insistas con eso ángel. Es parte del pasado – respondió Crowley.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, no merecías que me comportara así contigo – dijo Aziraphale.

-Ángel, es en serio. Eso ya no importa. Ahora podemos disfrutar nuestro presente juntos, y tenemos mucho tiempo para ello – respondió Crowley con cariño.

-Mi Crowley… te amo tanto – dijo Aziraphale para luego besar a Crowley.

El ángel no podía dejar de sentirse agradecido por tener a Crowley en su vida. Por su parte, Crowley aún no podía creer que su ángel correspondiera a sus sentimientos, y no le importaría estar así con él por siempre.

Al separarse, Crowley dijo:

-También te amo, Aziraphale.

El ángel sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Crowley, sintiéndose mucho mejor.


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08**

Un día cualquiera, Aziraphale y Crowley estaban en la trastienda de la librería; el ángel estaba leyendo un libro en voz alta, mientras que el demonio lo escuchaba con una sonrisa, pues para él, la voz de Aziraphale era música para sus oídos. En un momento en el que el ángel hizo una pausa para prepararse una taza de té, Crowley echó un nuevo vistazo a ese sitio que conocía como a la palma de su mano, y se detuvo cuando su vista se posó en una revista que estaba en una mesita lateral. La casita sacada de un cuento de hadas que aparecía en la portada llamó su atención lo suficiente como para ojearla y observar cada detalle de las otras casas que ahí se mostraban, todas del mismo estilo. Para cuando Aziraphale volvió con su taza de té, una incipiente idea comenzaba a tomar forma en la mente de Crowley.

-Ángel, por casualidad, ¿Has prestado la suficiente atención a estas revistas?

-No, la verdad es que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, querido?

Crowley le pasó la revista, y el ángel no pudo hacer más que verla y notar los detalles, la decoración, el entorno verde… y la mirada expectante de Crowley.

-La verdad es que son casas hermosas, y el entorno es maravilloso – dijo Aziraphale.

-¿Cierto? Apenas las vi, supuse que sería el tipo de casa que te gustaría – respondió Crowley.

Aziraphale siguió revisando la revista y pudo constatar, con cada casa que ahí aparecía, que se trataba de lugares maravillosos, muy diferentes de la vida en la ciudad.

-Ángel, te pregunté al respecto porque estaba pensando en que tal vez tú y yo podríamos vivir en un lugar así – comentó Crowley.

Aziraphale abrió los ojos de par en par, y el hecho de no encontrar ni un solo atisbo de broma en la cara de Crowley lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Hablas en serio, Crowley?

-Completamente. Si debo ser honesto, desde que somos pareja, he estado pensando en la idea de que vivamos juntos, solo que no sabía qué lugar sería el más adecuado para ello, si acá o en mi apartamento, pero recién vi las casas de campo de la revista y me pareció que es el lugar ideal para ambos; tú tendrías todo el tiempo del mundo para leer y releer tus libros, y yo podría cuidar plantas. Además, ya no hay nada que nos ate acá. ¿Qué dices?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Aziraphale llevaba un buen rato sin decir nada, y al ver que Crowley estaba preocupado, procuró evitar que se repitiera algo parecido a lo de su primer beso:

-Oh, lamento mi lentitud, querido, pasa que me tomaste por sorpresa y no sé qué decir.

-Está bien, ángel – lo tranquilizó Crowley.

-La verdad es que no lo había pensado, aunque hay que tomar en cuenta que una mudanza no es algo sencillo – dijo Aziraphale con genuina preocupación.

-Lo sé, pero no es algo con lo que no podamos – respondió Crowley – Además, sería una oportunidad para dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de cero… Tú y yo, en nuestro hogar.

Crowley tomó la suave mano de Aziraphale, luego miró sus ojos azules y le dijo con tranquilidad:

-Aziraphale, no quiero que te sientas presionado a causa de esta sugerencia. Es solamente eso, una sugerencia, pero de todos modos, piénsalo.

* * *

Horas después, al estar solo, Aziraphale estaba ordenando algunos libros pequeños cuando volvió a ver la revista con la casa de cuento de hadas. Volvió a verlas incluso con más atención que antes, y debió admitir que Crowley tenía razón cuando decía que sería un lugar ideal para que ambos vivieran juntos, y eso lo hizo sonreír… hasta que recordó las palabras de Anathema: _"A veces siento que todo está yendo muy deprisa y eso me asusta"_. En cierto modo, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con el sentimiento ante la incertidumbre, pero también recordó el consejo que él mismo le dio en aquella ocasión.

-Supongo que es hora de seguir mi propio consejo – se dijo Aziraphale.

Analizando la situación completa, Crowley no lo estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quisiera; es más, desde que se convirtieron en pareja sentimental, el ángel notó que Crowley jamás lo había forzado a hacer algo que él no quisiera, hecho que Aziraphale atribuía a la infortunada frase que le dijo en los 60 y por la que aún se sentía mal, pese a la insistencia de Crowley de que aquello era parte del pasado.

-¿A qué le temes tanto? – le recriminó su voz interior – Ya están juntos, se aman, ¿Qué más quieres?

Suspiró y nuevamente vio las casitas de la revista, siéndole imposible no verse en una de ellas junto al demonio, viviendo la vida feliz que les había sido esquiva por 6000 años. Él ya sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, a pesar de su actitud pasada. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Crowley estaba a punto de dormir cuando Aziraphale llamó a su puerta. Este ingreso a toda prisa hacia el living del demonio, que no entendía el comportamiento del ángel. Cuando ambos quedaron frente a frente, Crowley le preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre, ángel? ¿Alguien está molestando?

-Acepto vivir contigo, Crowley – respondió Aziraphale con seguridad.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Crowley con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Que acepto vivir contigo en la casa de campo, querido – respondió Aziraphale sonriente – Tienes razón, es hora de comenzar de cero, tú y yo juntos, lejos de un sitio en el que ya nada nos ata. Si imaginármelo ya resulta hermoso, creo que vivirlo será mucho mejor.

Crowley sonrió ampliamente, se acercó de manera gradual a Aziraphale, cuyas manos tomó con delicadeza entre las suyas y le dijo:

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Tan seguro como que te amo – respondió Aziraphale.

El pelirrojo besó al ángel y luego lo abrazó, y aunque intentó no llorar, le fue inevitable. El ángel acarició la espalda de Crowley al tiempo que le daba besos en la sien.

-Lo siento, ángel. No quería llorar – dijo Crowley secándose la cara.

-Querido, no te disculpes – lo calmó Aziraphale – Sea cual sea el sentimiento que tengas, no temas mostrármelo, y créeme que nunca me burlaré de ti por llorar.

-No son de tristeza, sino todo lo contrario – respondió Crowley sonriendo.

Aziraphale le dio un beso en la frente a Crowley, para luego decirle:

-Ahí sí que estaremos completamente de **nuestro lado**, Crowley. ¿No te parece asombroso?

-Claro que sí, mi ángel – respondió Crowley con la ilusión viva en la mirada.

Crowley abrazó a su ángel por la cintura, y con un milagro demoníaco, hizo reproducir en su equipo de música la canción _Living from the love_, con la que ángel y demonio bailaron toda la noche a modo de celebrar aquel nuevo e importante acontecimiento en su relación.


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09**

Un mes después de haber hablado por primera vez de irse de la ciudad, Aziraphale y Crowley concretaron su mudanza; pese a que Crowley pretendía hacerlo todo a través de milagros demoníacos, Aziraphale logró convencerlo de que contrataran a un camión de mudanzas para trasladar todas sus pertenencias, lo que tomó mucho más tiempo con Aziraphale debido a sus cientos y cientos de libros, además de sus muebles.

El destino elegido por la pareja fue South Downs, al sur de Inglaterra, y la casa que entre ambos eligieron era una hermosa propiedad de dos pisos, hecha de piedra y con puertas de madera, rodeados de una amplia y hermosa vegetación.

Una vez que lograron traspasar todo el contenido del camión a la casa, Aziraphale recorrió las habitaciones una por una, sintiéndose verdaderamente encantado con lo que veía, pero nada se comparó con el momento en el que ingresó a la habitación principal, que en ese momento, estaba desocupada: desde la ventana, se podía ver el mar. El ángel no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido, y se llevó las manos a su corazón al tiempo que una sonrisa de gratitud surcaba su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo, ángel? – preguntó Crowley apareciendo de repente y abrazando a Aziraphale desde atrás por la cintura para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

-Observa esto, querido. Es realmente espléndido – respondió Aziraphale apoyando sus manos sobre las de Crowley.

Crowley contempló el mar sin soltar a Aziraphale.

-Imagina, despertar cada día y ver esto – dijo Aziraphale.

-Ya no será necesario imaginarlo, mi ángel. Podremos verlo todos los días – respondió Crowley sonriendo.

Aziraphale se rio de manera cantarina y luego añadió:

-Es increíble que al fin estemos aquí, en nuestro espacio, en nuestro hogar.

-Es como un sueño – respondió Crowley.

-Y nada mejor que compartirlo contigo – dijo Aziraphale.

Crowley deshizo el abrazo para besar a Aziraphale al tiempo que acariciaba su nuca. Cuando se separaron, Aziraphale notó que la habitación estaba completamente amoblada.

-Crowley – dijo Aziraphale en un falso regaño.

-Un pequeño milagro de mi parte. No veo nada de malo en eso – comentó Crowley divertido.

Aziraphale solo pudo reír y besar a su demonio.

* * *

Al anochecer, Crowley ya había puesto sus pertenencias en su lugar, gracias a los milagros demoníacos, mientras que Aziraphale aún había dejado varios de sus libros en cajas, ya que, según él, tenía mucho tiempo para ordenarlos por temáticas, y aunque por naturaleza no acostumbraban a sentir cansancio, ambos admitieron tener ganas de descansar.

Crowley estaba acostado con su pijama negro de seda, esperando a su ángel con nervios y cariño a partes iguales. Finalmente, Aziraphale apareció con un pijama de algodón color beige y con motivos de tartán, y su sonrisa tímida hacía resaltar sus mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué ocurre, ángel? – preguntó Crowley preocupado.

-Es que… estoy nervioso – admitió Aziraphale.

-Descuida, ya no hay nada que temer – dijo Crowley, dando suaves palmadas a un lado del colchón. Aziraphale se acostó a su lado con el cuerpo un poco tenso.

Crowley le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Recuesta tu cabeza y escucha mis latidos.

Aziraphale hizo lo que Crowley le pidió y se sorprendió al escuchar la fuerza de los latidos de Crowley, quien le acarició la espalda con lentitud al tiempo que le susurraba cosas como:

-Así se hace, ángel, poco a poco. Te amo, y todo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz.

Aziraphale logró relajarse y cerró los ojos sin dormir.

-Querido, si hace un año alguien me hubiese dicho que viviría contigo, no lo hubiera creído, pero al fin estamos aquí, en nuestra casa, nuestro espacio, nuestro bando – dijo Aziraphale.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo hubiera creído, aunque sí confieso que muchas veces soñé con algo como esto – respondió Crowley.

-Crowley, nuevamente lamento el no haber visto antes cómo eran las cosas realmente. Si hubiese podido abrir los ojos… – dijo Aziraphale.

-Aziraphale, en serio, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más – lo interrumpió Crowley – Ya te he dicho que es parte del pasado, y lo que pasó no se puede cambiar, por más que nos arrepintamos por lo que nos desagrada. Y en tu caso en particular, puedo entender que hayas sido reticente a ver o aceptar tus sentimientos, pero lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos, así que no vuelvas a lastimarte, porque no me gusta verte así.

-Tienes razón, no insistiré más – dijo Aziraphale – Lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutar nuestro presente, siendo libres de amarnos como nunca, mi Crowley. Te amo tanto, que no hay palabras suficientes que abarquen todo lo que siento.

-Mi Aziraphale, mi ángel. Me siento increíblemente afortunado por tener tu amor.

-Yo soy quien se siente afortunado porque me amas, querido.

Aziraphale le dio un beso más bien corto a Crowley, y cuando se separaron, hundió su rostro en el cuello del demonio, quien se estremeció al sentir la respiración del ángel.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aziraphale preocupado.

-Sí ángel, solo que sentí algo que no podría explicar, pero me gustó – respondió Crowley.

Aziraphale sonrió y volvió a su posición anterior, volviendo a respirar en el cuello de Crowley, quien volvió a estremecerse. Cuando el ángel se incorporó, vio que el pelirrojo sonreía.

-Cada vez que respiras en mi cuello, siento cosquillas parecidas a electricidad – confesó Crowley.

-Entonces me acomodaré – dijo Aziraphale.

-No lo hagas. Me gusta – respondió Crowley.

-Querido – susurró Aziraphale con un brillo intenso en la mirada – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Ambos acariciaron el rostro del otro y luego acabaron con los escasos centímetros de diferencia con un beso que comenzó lento y suave y que después se volvió un poco más intenso. Cuando se separaron, Crowley dijo:

-Aziraphale, mi hermoso ángel. Eres tan majestuoso, tan perfecto, tan divino. Podría estar todo el día solo mirándote del modo en que me pasa con las estrellas. Desde que estamos juntos, mi vida ha cambiado para mejor, siento que a pesar de ser un demonio, puedo tener sentimientos cálidos y gratificantes que provienen del bien que solo tú eres capaz de provocar en mí. Contigo me siento en casa, algo que nunca jamás me pasó en el infierno, y no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida de esta manera.

-Crowley – dijo Aziraphale con lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas – Para cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, noté que a mi vida le faltaba algo, y mientras intentaba descubrir qué era, me sentía atrapado en un iceberg del que no creí que podría escapar algún día, pero cuando nos encontramos en la azotea, supe que había encontrado aquello que me faltaba: amor, y fue tu amor lo que me permitió huir de ese iceberg. Ahora no puedo ni quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti.

El demonio secó las lágrimas de Aziraphale con delicadeza y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo largamente y sin prisa.

-Me encanta sentir tus oleadas de amor, querido. Se sienten como tsunamis – dijo Aziraphale cuando se separaron.

-Me alegra que las puedas sentir – respondió Crowley – Porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo – dijo Aziraphale, para luego retomar el beso.

De ese modo, ambos se sumergieron en lo que percibieron como una avalancha de amor sincero y puro que se apoderó de sus mentes, cuerpos y almas; sus corazones latieron como uno solo al tiempo que la danza de sus más profundas pasiones se hacía presente con la intensidad de un sentir que es liberado tras años de un forzado y angustiante silencio represor, y aunque ninguno detuvo el tiempo, también sintieron algo parecido.

Al final, lograron lo que tanto querían: fundirse completamente en uno solo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Un año había transcurrido desde que Aziraphale y Crowley dieron el importante paso de iniciar una vida juntos, y en ese período, la paz había reinado en el ambiente; muy de vez en cuando surgían discusiones por cosas más bien insignificantes, pero siempre lo resolvían todo con amor y cariño. Ocasionalmente, hacían visitas a Tadfield; los Ellos los consideraban como tíos estrafalarios, pero simpáticos, por ende, jamás se aburrían, y Anathema y Newton ya se habían consolidado como novios, y en más de alguna ocasión, el ángel le había hecho saber a Anathema lo radiante que se veía desde que decidió abrir su corazón.

Pues bien, un día común y corriente para ellos, cuando no viajaban, consistía en Crowley dedicando varias horas al día al cuidado de sus plantas y flores, y por más amado que se sintiera, eso no cambió en absoluto el hecho de que siguiera gritándoles para que crecieran. Bueno, de todos modos, el jardín de la casa de ambos era el más bello de todos.

Por su parte, Aziraphale dividía parte sus horas en leer y cocinar, y respecto a lo segundo, se debe mencionar que sus aptitudes mejoraban día a día, y aunque Crowley casi no comía, sí disfrutaba observar la dedicación y el amor que su ángel ponía en los platos que preparaba, así como Aziraphale podía pasarse todo el día mirando a su demonio entre sus plantas. El resto del día, que era bastante, se acompañaban, a veces conversando de un sinfín de temas, a veces en silencio, y en ocasiones, Aziraphale leía alguno de sus libros en voz alta mientras Crowley lo escuchaba en silencio, dejándose llevar por la armoniosa voz del ángel al calor de la chimenea.

Un día, Crowley terminaba de podar algunas de sus plantas en su patio cuando sintió las inconfundibles oleadas de amor de Aziraphale, por lo que dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se dio vuelta a mirar a su ángel con una sonrisa.

-Querido, esto es realmente espléndido – dijo Aziraphale mirando maravillado las flores y plantas.

-Me alegra que te guste – respondió Crowley.

-No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero me gusta ver el amor que dedicas a la jardinería – dijo Aziraphale – Si no fueras bueno, esto no sería posible.

-Ángel – respondió Crowley con tono de reproche.

-Sí querido, ya sé que eres un demonio y bla bla bla – dijo Aziraphale moviendo las manos – Pero en el fondo, sabes que es verdad. De hecho, los dos sabemos que eres bueno, pese a tu naturaleza. Si no lo fueras, no me amarías.

Lo último lo dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa que cautivaron al demonio, que se acercó a Aziraphale para decirle:

-Mi ángel, tu percepción de mi bondad es porque tú generas todo eso en mí. Tu pureza me hace sentir que puedo tener buenos sentimientos, que puedo amar y ser amado. Tu amor es tan inconmensurable, que no existen palabras suficientes para abarcar todo lo que siento, lo que tú me haces sentir.

-Crowley, me harás sonrojar – respondió Aziraphale llevándose las manos a sus mejillas.

-¿Ah sí? Pues déjame decirte que no tengo intención de dejar de demostrarte cuanto te amo – dijo Crowley abrazando al ángel por la cintura para luego repartirle besos en toda la mejilla y frente mientras Aziraphale solo se dejaba querer.

-Cada día que pasa, me convenzo de que cada cosa que sucedió en nuestras vidas nos llevaron a este momento, y a pesar de los malos momentos, no cambiaría nada – dijo el demonio cuando terminó con su ronda de besos.

-Es tal la felicidad que siento, que creo que podría desbordar todo este sitio – comentó Aziraphale.

-No te vayas a descorporizar, pues no quiero que te pase nada malo. Además, ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? – dijo Crowley.

El ángel solo pudo reír con suavidad, y desde la perspectiva de Crowley, se veía tan tierno, que no pudo sino conmoverse. De un momento a otro, adoptó una postura solemne y dijo:

-Aziraphale, mi ángel, desde que te vi por primera vez en el Jardín del Edén, supe que no me eras en absoluto indiferente, y en el momento en el que me dijiste que habías regalado tu espada flameante, quedé prendado de ti, pues pude notar tu compasión, y de algún modo, sentí que eso me tocó, a pesar de ser un demonio, y con cada encuentro, fui confirmando que lo que sentía no era algo pasajero, y me propuse esperarte todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para abrirte mi corazón, y como te dije hace algunos instantes, no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó en nuestra historia. Prometo que te protegeré de todos los males de este mundo, todos los días de mi vida.

Con los ojos vidriosos, Aziraphale respondió:

-Crowley. Mi Crowley. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que por fin tendría la libertad de expresarte lo que me haces sentir. Aun cuando te digo que te amo, y lo digo de corazón, no abarca de modo suficiente lo que siento por ti. Contigo me siento seguro, y sé que mientras estemos juntos, nada malo nos sucederá, porque ambos estamos y estaremos siempre dispuestos a cuidarnos y protegernos. Eres mi pareja, mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice y mi amante, mi gran apoyo, y mis brazos siempre serán un refugio para ti, así como los tuyos son mi refugio. Te amo hoy y siempre.

De este modo, ángel y demonio se fundieron en un beso cálido y profuso de un amor tan puro y verdadero, que, tal y como Aziraphale había vaticinado, lo desbordó todo, y a diferencia de lo que había creído Crowley, no se descorporizó. En cambio, todas las flores se abrieron a niveles sorprendentes y desprendieron perfumes dulces, las plantas se volvieron más verdes que nunca, las aves llegaron cantando en bandadas, y sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, las potentes oleadas de amor que se desprendían de ambos, especialmente de Aziraphale, tuvieron tal nivel de alcance, que una serie de eventos tuvieron lugar a lo largo de toda Inglaterra: peleas se arreglaron en buenos términos, viejos amigos que llevaban años sin verse lograron contactarse de un modo u otro, se realizaron donaciones sorpresivas a diversas causas benéficas, desconocidos en las calles ayudaron de manera espontánea a personas sin hogar, y varios enamorados se atrevieron a confesar sus sentimientos a quienes estaban en sus corazones.

Estas y muchas maravillas más se produjeron gracias al amor más longevo y sincero de todos los tiempos.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Wow! Esta bella historia llega a su punto final, y todo lo que puedo hacer es agradecer sinceramente a quienes le dieron una oportunidad y la leyeron, especialmente a L Tsuki Lawliet y Killerqueen 2.0. Espero de todo corazón que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Saludos a todos y gracias.**


End file.
